fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
CDX Heroes: The War Of The Worlds
When Atom invades another universe, the CDX Heroes (formely known as the Rebel Squad) must stop him in time in the fourth installment of Vicinity Saga: Phase Two. Gameplay The gameplay consists of four modes, Training Mode, Battle Mode, Creator Mode, and Video Mode. *Training Mode allows you to level up your character. You must complete this mode before unlocking Battle Mode. *Battle Mode allows you to battle other characters in the game. Despite getting bad scores on some levels, your scores will not decrease. *Creator Mode allows you to make your own levels. You must complete Battle Mode before unlocking this. *Video Mode contains clips/full episodes of the character's movie/shows. You must complete the previous modes to unlock this mode. Note: This gameplay was before Phase Two's discontinuation. The current gameplay is completely different. Plot Atom releases a portal to the CartoonVerse, and causes destruction and mayhem, but the CDX Heroes are ready to fight Atom at all costs. Part I Atom works on an expieriment to exterminate the CartoonVerse, and hires the 2013 incarnations of the Teen Titans, Cyber-Zilla, and Serena. Meanwhile, the CDX Heroes hear this and fight Atom and his minions. Atom later blasts his lazer, sending the heroes in an endless void. Part II After defeating Evil Leafy and Dib, the heroes find out that Atom releases a portal to the CartoonVerse, causing destruction and mayhem. The 2013 Teen Titans try to capture them, but are captured and executed. Serena does the same thing, but suffers the same fate like the 2013 Teen Titans. Part III Evil Israel and Atom finally face off against the CDX Heroes. After defeating the foes, Evil Israel, Dib, Evil Leafy, and Atom retreat, warning the heroes that they will return. The CartoonVerse is saved and brought back to Earth. Production Development began in 2011 under the title "Project PlumberMouse". It was supposed to be a Mario/Sonic crossover, but was cancelled and replaced with characters from Battle for Dream Island, Invader ZiM, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, and The Amazing World of Gumball. In 2012 and 2014, Full Moon Studios almost filed for bankruptcy, but the game wasn't affected due to this. 2014 was also the year when characters from Inanimate Insanity, WALL-E, Godzilla: The Series, Teen Titans GO!, and Pokemon were added. In 2016, EA and CDX Interactive purchased the rights of the game, while Lone Planet Productions and Full Moon Studios became both the developers and publishers of the game. 2017 was also the same year characters from The Awkward Adventures of Israel, Spider-Man, Battle for BFDI, War Of The Worlds, Object World, and Roblox were added, completing the full game. Marketing The first trailer debuted on October 31, 2017 on the official EA website. Removal of Sonic, EVE, and Zilla The first trailer featured Sonic, EVE, and ZIlla, but were never seen in the game. This is because EA and Full Moon Studios lost the rights to include these characters due to a feud between Electronic Arts, Sega, Sony Pictures Entertainment, and The Walt Disney Company. Characters *Israel *Alex *Firey *Leafy *Coiny *Nickel *Zim *GiR *Ami *Yumi *Red Bird *WALL-E *3M *3MBot *Robot *Gumball *Squidy *Four *X *Kimby *Zilla Jr. *Tripod *Roblox Noob (DLC) *Spider-Man (DLC) *Little Guy and Dr. Beanson (DLC) *Detectory, WB, and THX (DLC) *OJ (DLC) *Zilla (DLC) *EVE (DLC) *Sonic (DLC) *Shocky (DLC) *Koopatroopaman (DLC) Villians *Atom *Evil Israel *Evil Leafy *Dib *Cyber-Zilla *Serena (both regular and anime versions) Trivia *Zilla, EVE, and Sonic are seen in the trailer, but not in the game. **This lead to minor backlash among fans. ***They will be added in the first line of DLC packs. *Like it's previous sequels, this game is rated E. *Due to it's success, a film adaptation is curenntly in the works. *A sequel is also curenntly in development. *It is revealed that the CartoonVerse is the only universe that can save lives. *As of 2019, THQ Nordic and Heavy Iron Studios have purchased the rights to the game from EA, Lone Planet Productions, and Full Moon Studios, the former because they are greedy, and the latter two after CDX Interactive discontinued Vicinity Saga: Phase Two in favor of a new series. *As of 2020, this game is now seperate from the Vicinity Saga: Phase Two series. Category:Games Category:Original Games